I'm On Fire
by only-because3
Summary: “You want to go to the rivercourt now? You couldn’t have said that before you got all naked in front of me,” he asks as if her suggestion was absolutely ridiculous. BL


Hey all! Well this is a little oneshot I wrote. I got the idea while talking to Emma about another story I was writing. Not too much to say but I hope y'all enjoy it! Set in S3

They sit intertwined on his bed, the blue covers pushed towards the bottom of the bed in the warm weather of the fall. He's been reading a book for the past hour and she's been laying there silently, tracing patterns on his shirt. She's slowly been moving closer to him, throwing her leg over his and molding to the side of his body. "Luke?"

"Hm?" He doesn't take his eyes off the book, just keeps reading the words of Oscar Wilde. She sighs heavily against him and shakes her head.

"Never mind." She hates when he gets into these moods. Where all he wants to do is read and read and read for the whole day. He starts running his hand through her hair before letting it come to rest on her shoulder. He likes this. Them just laying to one another close. She loves being close to him as well, but she can only take so much silence before going crazy.

She lays still for a few more minutes before a wonderfully dirty thought enters her head. She smiles against his chest, looking up at him as her hand moves down his chest. Lower and lower, and only when she's just above the waistband of his boxers does he shift his hips and looks down at her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she replies innocently, letting her hand run over his crotch a few times, applying just enough pressure that she knows will get him going. He closes his eyes tightly, his book dropping off of the bed.

"Brooke," he stutters out, his hand covering hers. "We can't do this... my mom's in the other room."

Brooke sits up, removing her hands from his body before straddling him. "No she's not." He looks up at her confused and she smiles a dimpled smile down at him. "Last night when I was leaving, I saw her sneaking back in. I think Karen's been going over to Keith's at night." She loves the mixed face he always gets. He looks so happy that his parents are finally getting together, but then he looks just so disgusted that he knows what they're doing is not G rated.

She laughs lightly and leans down to leave a light kiss on his lips. She pulls at his shirt, lifting it over his head and smiling widely when his sculpted stomach appears. She kisses him again only this time she begins to unbutton the shirt she's wearing, taking it off in one swift movement. She moves her hips and grins when she begins to feel him react. "What do you want me to do to you Lucas," she asks in that husky voice of hers, locking eyes with him as she rests her hands on his warm skin.

"Anything you do to me is wonderful," he replies, running his hands up and down her outstretched arms. His eyes trail her body, looking at her flat stomach, up to her large chest and finally landing on that beautiful face of hers. She smiles, and possibly blushes a little bit at his words but he can't tell because her smile turns a little darker.

"But what do you _want_ me to do," she asks again, leaning down to kiss him once more, this time a little greedier. "We have the house to ourselves and I want to make you go crazy." He smiles, though a little cautious. The last time she kissed him like that, she had talked him into going at it in the bathroom at his mother's cafe. "Come on baby... tell me what you want me to do."

"Brooke," he groans, not really wanting to play this game with her in fear of where it'll go. She's been moving way too much on top of him, in motions he knows she knows will drive him insane. "I just want to be with you. I don't care how."

She leans up, placing her hands on her hips. "But you have your fantasies and don't tell me you don't." He tries to play it off like he doesn't and she just shakes her head and smiles. "Come on Luke... what do you want?" She cups her bra clad breasts before letting one hand trail down her stomach. "Do you want to see me touch myself," she asks with a raised brow, her hand slowly going into the loose pants she wears. He bites his lip and she smirks, her hand returning to site as she makes her way down his body. "Do you want me to go down on you?" She lays between his legs, her teeth pulling at the elastic of his boxers.

"Jesus Brooke," he manages to get out as he watches her drop her grasp on the cotton piece of clothing that separates them. His hand finds its way to the back of her head, getting tangled in her hair. She smiles devilishly when she figures this is what he wants, and pulls back the striped blue boxers he wears. She takes him into her mouth and he lets out a low moan, involuntarily gripping on to the mass of hair in his hands. He's not into it completely though because he lets go of her hair. "Shit, I'm sorry Brooke."

She lifts up her head, still working him with her hand as she shakes her head. "Don't apologize." She can tell by the look in his eyes that he still feels bad. "Lucas, really it's fine. I actually like it." She smiles at him, his weariness still there and she just sighs a little. "It's okay to pull my hair," she mutters before returning to her earlier actions. He doesn't want to do it again, just for the pure fact that he thinks he's hurting her, but she keeps doing this thing with her tongue that is driving him mad and gripping on the sheets isn't enough. So he allows his hand to go to the back of her head once more, her wavy brown hair getting wrapped around his fingers. She uses her teeth to graze him and it all starts to bubble up inside him. He pulls on her hair, unable to restrain himself any longer and he's a little surprised when it seems to make Brooke go faster.

"Shit," he mutters breathlessly. "Shit, shit shit." His hips keep moving as Brooke works him, her mouth warm around him. "Brooke, you got to stop otherwise this is going to end way too soon."

She lifts her head, a smirk already on her lips and her hand already stroking him faster than before. "It's not like I can't make you hard again with a slight spread of my legs," she replies cockily, although it's not a lie by far. He shuts his eyes tight and expects her mouth to return to him but it doesn't because there really isn't enough time. Quickly he explodes and he opens his eyes slowly to see a satisfied smile on Brooke's face.

He still has a grip on her hair and tugs on it a little to get her to come closer to him. "I love you," he whispers before he kisses her.

She giggles against his lips. "I love you too boyfriend." She climbs over him and stands up, untying the pants she's still in.

"You're the best girlfriend in the world ya know that," he asks and he's positive she blushes this time. And he's not just saying that because she gave him the most amazing blow job ever, but because she's a truly magnificent person. He smiles at her, because she knows that he means it outside of sex as well and he grabs her hand. She slips out of her pants and lets him pull her back into bed. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"No Lucas. I already told you I liked it. In fact, I don't think you know how much I _loved_ it." She straddles him again, this time, just her lacy boy shorts separating them. She reaches behind her back and quickly undoes her bra, tossing it on to the floor with the rest of her clothes. He rests his hands on her thighs, smiling at her revealed body. It's only been two minutes tops but he can already feel him start to respond again. He knows that it'll take maybe another two before he can thank his girlfriend properly so in the mean time, he moves his hands closer in, his thumbs brushing over her panties. "You know where we should go?"

She raises her eyebrow once more and he knows this isn't going to be a legal suggestion. "Brooke... what are you thinking?" She giggles and hops off of him, running over to his closet. "Brooke, what're you doing?"

"I'm trying to find a coat long enough to cover my ass," she says, pulling out a coat she'd left in the very back of his closet. "Sweet! Okay, up, get on minimal clothing." She slips on her jacket and slides on her flip flops. He stares at her, confused and worried as hell and she just rolls her eyes. "Luke come on. We're gonna go to the rivercourt."

"You want to go to the rivercourt _now_? You couldn't have said that before you got all naked in front of me," he asks as if her suggestion was absolutely ridiculous.

"You want to know what one of my fantasies is?" She turns to look at him, pulling her hair out from underneath the collar of the jacket. She crawls towards him on the bed where he still lies and smiles. "Me, you, on the rivercourt." She kisses him, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. She needs to entice him in order to get him to agree. This is bigger than any other sexual act she's asked him to participate in on the sheer fact that the rivercourt is completely out in the open. Fortunately for her, Lucas never could say no to her. She pulls away and smiles at him. "Please?"

He lets out a sigh. "Alright. Go get my keys."

* * *

They walk hand and hand towards the blacktop of the rivercourt, a wicked smile on Brooke's lips. She was practically bouncing up and down and Lucas laughs, bringing her hand up to his mouth to kiss it gently. "You're so excited."

"You have no idea," she whispered in his ear, already opening the clothing she wore. They both stop however when they hear movement coming from the picnic table. Brooke takes one step closer, looking down at the shirt she stepped on. "What the hell?" She picks up the small shirt, holding it up so she can attempt to see the design. "I think Haley has this shirt..."

"OH MY GOD," Lucas yells and Brooke looks up to find the source of the noise. Lucas' hand flies up to cover his eyes and Brooke falls over in laughter.

"Well well well, who knew Naley was this kinky," Brooke laughs.

"BROOKE!" Haley climbs off her husband quickly, reaching for his jacket to cover her naked body. Nathan pulls up his basketball shorts, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Damn it," he mutters and Brooke just laughs even more.

"Haley what the hell are you doing," Lucas exclaims from his spot, still paralyzed at the sight of his best friend and brother going at it where he often plays basketball.

"I think you know what we're doing Luke," Nathan responds, putting his own shirt back on. Brooke tosses Haley the shirt she found and Haley frowns.

"I'm sorry Lucas," Haley says, covering herself with her shirt.

"Come on Lucas... we'll go somewhere else," Brooke tells him, still laughing slightly. "Have fun you two."

* * *

"Can you promise me I wont see anything I'll regret if I get out of the car?" They sit in his car in front of his house, Brooke already getting out of the clothing she wore so she's back in just her underwear. She nods and he sighs. "Are we going back in?"

She tosses her head from side to side. "Not in your bedroom." She opens the door and runs inside through his unlocked bedroom door, almost completely naked. He ducks his head down, praying that no neighbors saw the nude form run into his room. He cuts the engine and follows her, walking into his room to see his other door open. It's like a game of cat and mouse now.

He looks both ways when he reaches the hallway, looking for a sign of his bubbly girlfriend. He assumes, or strongly prays, that she's not in his mother's room and goes towards the living room. He takes off the coat she had made him wear and he's back in the boxers he wore when they were in his bed. It's quiet and still in the living room and that's when he notices the dim light coming from the kitchen.

He walks into the kitchen, the lights off but the candles his mother keeps in the window sill lit. Brooke sits on the counter, her legs crossed elegantly and that's when he notices her panties on the floor by the table. She's smiling at him and he loves that she can look so... innocent in absolutely nothing at all. Her brown waves fall around her face and rest on her shoulders and the little light in the room makes her look softer than ever. "Is this also on your list of places you'd like to be with me?"

She laughs softly and shrugs. "It'll do." He walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist, causing her to spread her legs so they're on either side of him. He brings his head down to her and she kisses his lips as she places her hands on his back, bringing him closer to her. She scoots forward, going to the edge of the tiled counter and she gasps when he suddenly fills her.

"God," she breathes out, wrapping her legs around his waist to push him even further into her. She claws into his back as he thrusts into her again, her head going back to hit the cupboard lightly. Each time he goes a little faster and a little harder and he never takes his eyes off of Brooke. He keeps them completely transfixed on her, watching the way she squeezes her lined eyes shut, the way her red bottom lip gets taken into her white teeth's grasp, and the way her manicured hand moves to her breast.

"Look at me," he whispers in a rough voice, grabbing her hips and sliding her ass off of the counter so that now he is supporting her against the tile. She opens her green eyes, as hard as it is because with the amount of absolute pleasure running through her shutting her eyes is helping her stop from screaming at the top of her lungs. She locks eyes with him and she can't hold it in. He's looking at her so intently and he's pleasing her so much that she has to scream out his name.

"Lucas!" He lets an arm go up to her hair, pulling on the chocolate locks and with one more thrust, Brooke collapses in his arms. She clenches around him tight and the feeling is too much to take, so for the second time that night, he releases inside her. He leans against her against the counter, their sweat slicked bodies sticking together through their heavy breathing.

"Wasn't this more fun than reading your book," she asks lightly and he just smiles at her before kissing her swollen lips.


End file.
